Old Valentines Gift
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: The Autobots are taking a day off to relax. Arcee and Bumblebee have a talk that lead to certain topics and a goft exchange. ArceexBumblebee BumblebeexArcee Pure fluff!


* * *

Just a little warning, I don't know how you all would picture this, but sometimes this will be told as though they are Autobots, or humans. Ya'll can do whatever you like, since I kinda did both and can't decide which to stick with. XD

* * *

"...So then I took out my blaster and BAM!! You see fire blazing out of the guys arse."

Musical laughter filled the air as the young autobot trainee giggled over his friend's story.

"That's what he gets for calling me a hello-kitty lover." Arcee added with a dark scowl. "I mean, JUST because I wear pink, doesn't mean I'll prounce around in frills and make-up, saying stupid things like "Omigosh!" or "Like, whatever!" ok?! I just think it's a cute-COOL color!" Arcee quickly corrected herself with a hint of pink crossing her cheeks.

Bumblebee at her side merely nodded in understanding and patted her shoulder in a silent, understanding gesture. The trainee smiled calmly from his seated spot on the wooden picnic table the two sat on; Arcee on the table itself and Bumblebee on the appropriate bench seat. All around them the few trees that gave them shade rustled with the wind along with the grass swayed to the west like giant never ending waves on an ocean's back. In the distance, the other autobots ran about enjoying their short vacation and Prowl himself relaxing under a tree with some shades on, Ratchet net to him sound asleep; both oblivious to the dangers as Jazz and the twins sneaking up on him with some shaving cream in hand.

The girl looked up and gave the yellow bot a comforted smile. "Thanks BB. You always could cheer me up. Ever since we were sparklings!"

The blond gave a shy chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Do you remember how we met?" she asked suddenly with a wicked grin.

If there was such a look for Bumblebee right at that moment, it would have been hard to describe for the boy to turn pale and red at once.

"C'mon...you remember!" Arcee teased poking the boy on the yellow cap. "You were crying your little eyes out when the twins pushed you into the sandbox!"

Bumblebee's skin color reduced to a humiliated red as he sunk lower until he fell onto the grass with a pout. Arcee laughed and joined him on the ground. "Then I came around and dumbed sand in their pants! Then I said you looked funny wearing those puffy shorts with the Halloween pumpkins on them..."

The bot gave a strangled noise and buried his face in his hands as though hoping the girl did not see his glowing face. Why oh why did Optimus made him wear that?! Sure he was only 3, but looking back, he was sure that was the reason the twins picked on him in the first place.

"You then began to follow me around base, saying you didn't want to leave me." Arcee continued, absolutely loving the boy's discomfort. "You continued to do so for years and..." she paused at a certain fond memory that brought a gentle smile to her face. "You saved me from Starscream one time too."

Bumblebee looked up from his hands surprised to see the girl's face turn pink. "You said you were never going to let anyone harm me and would protect me no matter what." At this Bumblebee nodded with a grin, trying to voice out his thoughts that he would STILL protect her from danger. Arcee giggled. "And you even stood against Megatron for me. That was how you lost your voice."

Bumblebee shrugged and waved away the thought like it was no big deal. It was amazing that even when the boy lost his voice, Arcee could understand him without having him to speak or use any sort of hand language. She read him like a book before and still can, and that helped with both bots to communicate after the incident.

"You could have died you know." Arcee said quietly with a frown. BB ignored it and continued to grin. Soon enough the girl cracked a smile at the silly look which grew even sillier when the boy made several faces. "Your horrible." she laughed and turned away from him, but not before punching his arm.

He winced and rubbed his new bruise, a wounded expression on his face.

Suddenly the two heard shouts and laughter and suddenly saw the twins and Jazz speed by laughing hysterically and their medic at their heels shouting out about how he would take them apart in the painful way.

Arcee began to laugh at the sight, shouting after the furious medic about his permanent marker mustache. Prowl could be seen not to far behind, charging up his laser cannon.

While she was busy, Bumblebee quickly turned around and grabbed something from under the table. With a blushing face, the bot cleared his throat to catch the female's attention. Once her head was turned to him however, he tried to hide the gift quickly; though not quick enough.

"What's that BB?" she asked curiously. She craned her head to see the object behind the boy's back, only to have him duck it away from her view again. She gave a growl. "Now Bumblebee, do we have to do this the easy way...or the HARD way?" she said her temper already showing.

Bumblebee shrank back in fear under the girl's fearsome gaze. The look grew darker and earned a small whine from the frightened boy who still refused to hand over the mysterious object.

"If it's one of my guns, I swear I won't hesitate to tear you into pieces!" Arcee snapped and leaped forward. She tried to reach behind his back and could feel the something brushing her fingertips.

Meanwhile Bumblebee froze up completely, not even trying to stop the bot to get off him. Never once had the girl been this close to him. Even a simple hug from her was enough to make the boy's spark skip a beat. With her whole body laying over his completely, exposed to any danger (which Arcee NEVER does) makes him both honared to think she trust's him that much...and incredibly bashful.

"HA! Got it" the girl cried out triumphantly oblivious to BB's crimson face.

Once the female bot set her lavender optics on the mystery prize, she gave a startled gasp. On the heart shaped box said, "Happy Late Valentine's Day!" When she turned it over, she saw the box red "To Arcee" with a small drawing of a bee on it; the boy's signature.

"Oh yeah! I was out on a mission on that day!" she gasped. She turned to the boy not in the least bit surprised to see his face redder than a tomato and fiddling with his fingers shyly. He always was a bit timid growing up with him.

Or perhaps just around her.

Arcee leaned over to the boy, hugging his arm to her chest, startling him. "Thanks BB!" she said smiling. A small blush spread her own cheeks and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

If his face wasn't red before, then the new one spreading his entire body sure was. He looked redder than Optimus.

Arcee giggled at his side still hugging his arm and opened the box. Her form turned rigid. "Bumblebeeeee..." the girl growled under her breathe.

Oblivious the the tone in her voice, BB turned to the girl with a drunken smile.

"Think this is a joke?" the female uttered. "How many times do I have to tell you..." she hissed, her eyes glowing an angry red. Bumblebee snapped out of his stupor to pale at the blood lust vibrations. "I. Hate...HELLO KITTY!!" she roared!

Bumblebee was out her reach in a second, but wouldn't be for long for the girl was at his heels and catching up. A blaster firmed in her arm and she began to shoot after him. "YOU THINK I'M GIRLIE?! HUH?! ILL SHOW YOU GIRLIE!!" the psycho autobot shouted.

The others stopped to stare at the scene, quite surprised to see the trigger-happy and sweet-hearted trainees running about in such an odd manner.

"Wonder what's with them." Jazz said walking over to the picnic bench.

"Who knows." the twins chorused. "OH! cookies!" one squealed and bent down to pick up the fallen box. "Hey...why are they shaped like kitties?"

* * *

Aw, Arcee is one tough cookie. X3 Hopefully Bumblebee can run fast.

* * *


End file.
